


bad day.

by berrysoda



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: M/M, bye, i genuinely wrote this bc peer pressure, sexy bee times, thanks ashley and livi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrysoda/pseuds/berrysoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry B. Benson has had a wonderful day, his boyfriend Adam though? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 5 am. it's not edited nor will it ever be.

It was an ordinary day and everything was going superbeely gr8 for barry b benson the bee. he got up on the right side of the bed and all but skipped his way to work. Throughout the day barry enjoyed himself and at the moment he was on his way to see his boyfriend adam. barry, being the epitome of happy-go-lucky, did not notice the foul mood his partner seemed to be in and he started off by saying, “Work today was wonderful. The skies were blue, the air was fresh and the pollen was safely deposited all over the city.” 

With an exasperated angry look, Adam shouted at him, “WELL THAT'S FINE AND DANDY BARRY, BUT MY DAY WAS THE ABSOLUTE WORST SO YOU CAN SUCK MY STINGER!!!”

Barry reeled back in shock. Adam had never yelled at him like this and Adam realized that too, for he looked shocked  
at himself and an apologetic flash of emotion swam past his features. Which is why he looked Barry in the eye and said, “I’m sorry Barry, that was out of line. I didn't mean to take out my frustrations on you it's just been a hard, long day.”

Barry understood so he showed adam that by gently grabbing him by the hand (leg?) and pulling him into a warm embrace. He then pulled back and proceeded to kiss his lover sweetly, at first, but the kiss got more heated and the two of them then figured out what they wanted to do right there in the goddamn living room.

Barry bent Adam over the coffee table and let his appendages roam over Adam form all while kissing him sensuously.

Adam moaned into the kiss and when he noticed Barry trying to vy for dominance, he flipped their positions, much to Barry’s surprise, and kissed down his thorax all the way to the start of his abdomen. He looked up at Barry and asked for confirmation from Barry, BECAUSE CONSENT IS IMPORTANT OK, and then resumed his activities downwards and then back up again to barry’s luscious bee lips,

After some preparation Barry nodded for Adam to continue and Adam wnet all the way. He slowly inserted his stinger into barry’s tight beehi(ve)nd and waited for the ok signal. Barry nodded his head, he felt so full and content. it was a little uncomfortable at first, but the euphoric feeling came into effect as Adam kept up a moderate pace, drilling himself further into his lovers moist bee cave. Barry was panting hard now the pleasure overwhelming. Adam was on the verge of release, Barry could feel it too. With louds grunts from Adam and tiny whines of pleasure from Barry the two collapse on each other in exhaustion.

“All is forgiven.” Barry whispered to his bf.

Adam smiled lazily down at him in content relief. The two fell asleep like that and then woke up to clean the mess they had made after getting found out by Barrys mom. #awkward. All’s well in the hive tho. Barry and Adam eventually got married and raised bee babies together. The end because i can't do this anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> pls end my existence. i am in hell and i am suffering.
> 
> my tumblr (so you can harass me abt this): obidaddykenobi.tumblr.com


End file.
